


The Best Part Of Waking Up

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Christian the perfect send-off for his first day back on set</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part Of Waking Up

Christian yawned, rubbing his hands over his face as he stepped into the shower. He hissed at the cold of the tile beneath his feet, cussing softly at the cold water making him shiver and his skin goose bump, waking him up with a start before it started to warm. He reached out with one hand under the spray, testing the temperature before stepping under the shower head, tilting his face up. Yawning again, he ducked his head to wet his hair, grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into his hand, then massaging his scalp. He groaned as he worked the shampoo through the length of his hair, the water cascading down onto his stiff shoulders. Quickly rinsing and conditioning his hair, he bent over and gently massaged his hips and knees, working the kinks out of his body with soapy hands; his back cracked as he stood up, a relieved sigh escaping him. “Fuck,” he murmured, rolling his neck and stretching his arms above his head.

A draft of cold air hit him, making him open his eyes. His lips curved up in a smile as Steve’s hands curved around his hips, pressing him back against the wall. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Steve murmured, grinning back at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then another to his nose before finally kissing him softly on the lips. 

“What’re you doing up?” Christian curled a hand around the back of Steve’s neck. “It’s early, you should be asleep.” 

“Wanted to say goodbye.” Steve kissed Christian again, fingers of one hand kneading his ass. “Give you a proper send off for your first day back.” He grinned against Christian’s lips; Christian’s cock hardening against his hip. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, and I got an idea how I can do that for you, cowboy.” Steve kissed Christian, harder this time, nipping at his lips, tongue parting them. He tangled one hand in Christian’s hair, tugging lightly as he took his cock in one hand. Deepening the kiss, Steve teased Christian’s tongue with his own; Christian’s cock thickening and lengthening beneath his fingers. “I know just what you like,” he started stroking him gently. 

Christian groaned softly, his fingers tightening their grip on Steve. “Steve...” He rolled his hips forward and returned the kiss, licking at Steve’s lips and tongue. 

Steve grinned and ran two fingers along the underside of Christian’s cock before tugging on his hair and taking a firm grip on his erection; fingers curled tightly around it making Christian buck against him. “As much as I’d love to take my time, tease you and make you beg...” Steve trailed off, spinning Christian around to face the wall, pressing flush against him, cock slipping between his thighs. “We don’t have time this morning.” He bucked forward, his hand curling back around Christian’s cock, pumping him as he rocked back and forth, biting down on his shoulder. “Fuck, Chris...”

Christian’s head fell forward against the tiles and he pressed his thighs together, wringing a low moan from Steve. Steve’s hand tightened around Christian’s cock, pumping him harder as he fucked forward, body shuddering with release and a groan of Christian’s name, nose buried in his shoulder. Moments later Christian jerked and spilled over his hand, panting for breath. 

Growling, Christian spun them round, pressing Steve against the wall and crowding against him, knee parting his thighs. He cupped Steve’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, desperately; still hard cock rubbing against him.

“Your car will be here any minute,” Steve pushed Christian back, running his fingers over his lips, biting his own lip when Christian’s tongue curled around his finger. “Chris...” 

“Don’t care. Want you, Steve. Now.” 

“We don’t have time.” Steve kissed Christian, lips trailing along his jaw before he pulled back and stepped out of the stall, grabbing a towel. “Tonight,” he promised. “Tonight.” 

~El Fin~


End file.
